onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haruta
Female? Is it confirmed that Haruta is a female?Ruffy04 15:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) not really but im pretty sure haruta is a female only name, i could be wrong of courseBiropg 15:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Cuz' Haruta doesn't really look like a female, she/he wears pretty shaggy clothes, so you don't see any 'contures' or 'body-lines', if you know what I mean 18:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I do but that doesn't change fact that not all women have feminime body chape, and as for now unlike izou all we curently have to go by for gender with haruta is her name so until othervise proven she should be refered to as a woman. Biropg 22:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I disagree that this character is to be refer to as a female even though the character has a "feminine" name.At most the character gender is ambigous.Look at Izou.her face look feminine yet the body got no boobs.I could argue with Haruta too.Oda always potrays female characters with boobs except for children.I think It's best imo that we refer him/her as only "Haruta". 00:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with anonymous.and here are all Haruta’s appearances. }} --Tipota 22:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I think we should just decide on one gender for Haruta until proven otherwise. The article looks weird when written gender-neutrally. I say we call Haruta a girl if all we have to go on is her name and a few less than helpful full-body shots.DancePowderer 02:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The article was originally written as if Haruta was female until an unregistered user got to it. Then I looked at the talk page and realized that stating a gender was mostly speculative so I changed it to gender neutral. While it does look a little awkward, some of that awkwardness could be cleaned up with better gender neutral writing and it's better than speculating.Bastian9 04:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) A random IP changed everything and didn't even defend it and you're saying you agree with them? SeaTerror 21:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @ SeaTerror: No, I did not agree with them. Did you read the edit history? Answer, no. They changed the article to refer to Haruta as a male, I changed it to be gender neutral after reading the talk page since assigning any gender is speculation. Bastian9 21:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so this whole time I totally agreed that Haruta was a girl name, but this argument was getting just a little old so I decided to ask my mom. Who is, by the way, Japanese. She says Haruta is a boy name, the "ta" indicates it's a male. --YazzyDream 21:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with you on the fact that Haruta is a boys name. I did a quick search on google and I only found one instance where Haruta was used as a name for a female and a pseudonime at that, Nana Haruta. Personally I'm for writing this gender neutrally but if we pick a gender it should be male because of the name. Bastian9 14:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Haruta in "Nana Haruta" is family name. So it does not matter. But as a Japanese, Haruta sounds male name. (春太 haru="spring", ta="thick") --Klobis 09:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I personally think Haruta is a female, but until Oda confirms or denies it, I say we just use Haruta's name. Masumi5 20:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, as it stands, Haruta is more likely a female than a male. If you want to think she's female, that's fine; however, having "he/she" in the article is just unacceptable, as it'll confuse the living hell out of any casual reader and overall it shows us as being indecisive and unsure. So can we just agree to stick with the more probable solution until Oda confirms it? The Pope 23:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :The more probable case is the Haruta is male. As I've stated above, the "ta" in Haru''ta's name cannotes it's a male name. I'm saying, as '''fact' here that Haruta is a boy's name. Period. That's it. It's a guys name. But I understand that other people also believe he's a girl. So I decided to just let it be, and agreed to the compromise of "he/she" used in the article. You can always reword it so we simply don't use any sexual identification, and just use Haruta's name, but it would be very unfair to just pick a sex until Oda confirms it, when as I said, it's a Japanese MALE name. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You act as if all of the names, or hell, ANYTHING in One Piece is akin to our world. And no matter what you say, having "he/she" at every mention of her is inexcusable. The Pope 23:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Then, like I said, reword it so we don't use 'he' or 'she'. But don't just pick one when there are others who obviously disagree. I'd also like to note, when it comes to names, Oda usually picks names that fit their sex. Hell, I can't even think of any name that's not. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, I'm not saying what I think the gender is, though male does seem more likely simply because that's most likely in a shounen, but what you've just said is completely untrue. ::::*Zoro is a female word. It means "female fox". ::::*Words like Sanji and Nami don't have a gender, meaning "3 o'clock" and "wave". ::::*Franky and Tony are unisex names ::::*Brook is usually a girl's name ::::*Luffy is obviously not a real word, but every single name I can think of ending with "uffy" is female (Duffy, Buffy - even "Uffie" is a French female musician, still more female names end with -fy, but no male ones) ::::*Hancock is typically a last name but is sometimes a male first name. ::::It's also worth noting that unless a word is written in kanji, you can't really ascribe a meaning to it. It's common for characters in games, manga and anime to be given a name only in katakana for this very reason; the creator just wants a name for them, not to start implying things about them. In this case, タ (ta) doesn't mean "thick" or "great", rather 太 (ta) does. By far the most common meaning for "ta" when it appears in a name is 田 or "rice field", but "ta" can also mean "to be proud/lonely", depending on the kanji used. When no kanji is used (as in this case) it could be any of those meanings or none. It could even be meant to be written as "Halter" or "Harter", similar to how Luffy's name is not meant to be Rufi. Incidentally, Haruta is not even a real Japanese name. 10:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Aparently we decided he's a he, but in the article, it says "she" many times. Time for another talk? GMTails 01:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Fraid so. I'm still for keeping it female until the manga says otherwise. My argument is that Oda seems to put a woman in the organizations that are usually dominated by men, regardless of how big their role. Take Boa Hancock in the Shichibukai for example, or how Tsuru is the only known female vice admiral, and if Big Mom turns out to be female that would make the Yonkou fit this too. I know, a pattern of tolkenism is not the best argument and is not the best basis for this kind of thing, but it can still be relevant.DancePowderer 02:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that in the manga, haruta mostly looks female but in the anime, Haruta looks more and more like a man. Since I only watch the anime and not the manga, I was 100% sure of Haruta's gender until I saw Haruta's pictures from the manga. Also, the voice actor of Haruta voiced Tashigi, an adult woman, young Franky and Kappa, a little boy from albasta. What I wanna say is that she did voiced boys, but not adult ones. However, Haruta is clearly an adult since Haruta was there 22 years ago when Shiki came to visit. Oda probably wanted to make a girl that looked a little less girly just for change. Notdog1996 19:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) As of now this page is a huge mess with genders randomly mixed throughout the page we have to decide on what gender to use!!Panda 10:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) This person translating birthdays from Data Book Blue Deep believes Haruta is female as her name is written as Haru-chan Are You Serious 09:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That person is wrong, he was wrong about 'Shiliew' and many other things. Cool story, bro. SeaTerror 18:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I bet he is male, why? because a Oda loves breast --Doomroar (talk) 06:20, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *epic facepalm* SeaTerror (talk) 19:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Is true give me one flatchested woman in One piece? --Doomroar (talk) 04:34, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Rika and Nola. 03:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) One is a young girl and the other one a giant snake... XD oh man i can't be mad at you, but still i asked for a woman, you know as in young adult. --Doomroar (talk) 04:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Nola's old as hell, and Rika hit puberty. Ergo, women. 04:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hold it are we really going to count Nola the giant snake as a flatchested woman? i mean fine your legal hole in my point of Rika hiting puberty is somehow valid, though she is still too young... but i will accept that she kinda counts as a woman... as far as 12, 13... maybe 14 years old go (this feels so pedophilic but anyway...). But my man, Nola is just nonsense haha, is a snake a snake! --Doomroar (talk) 09:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIyixC9NsLI Like that snake? SeaTerror (talk) 16:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) You never said they had to be human. 17:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh why you... we are talking about breast, and snakes are reptiles, which means that unlike mammals they lack these protuberances we known as mammary glands, so you know, i can't concede this win to you, what is more i should be saying that a 15 year old is not really a woman yet, but that definitively would go against the interpretation that i allowed to be made, the snake on the other hand is unrelated in this thing. --Doomroar (talk) 18:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I think sometimes ago we said she was confirmed female by blue deep, so why's that changed? And with "why" I mean why it was believed confirmed and why that was later revealed wrong. We can't discuss much if we just say "that guy said so". I think that was one of the early spoilers that was later found to be bunk. I could be wrong, though. 19:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Error of translation, i insist Haruta is male, but gender neutral is fine for now. --Doomroar (talk) 20:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) My point is: can you explain what the error is? How am I supposed to say if that's an actual error or not? We are just saying "another guy said that the first guy is wrong, so let's believe him". We should just look at the text and decide that. Because the explanation of the name was quite well versed by the users above us, and as far as that goes the first guy (who labeled Haruta as female) can be wrong too, that is why i say to keep it gender neutral for now, which also implies that Haruta doesn't works, nor is a valid example to support other characters which appearance is androgynous, and as a personal note, i believe Haruta is a dude, otherwise we will have one hell of a piece of trivia here. --Doomroar (talk) 09:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Special ability? I do agree that she (yes I said she, she does have a feminine face and no other distinguishing traits) does seem to favor agility, but in episode 463 she's seen using her sword to cut through a marine's metal shield, helmet, and sword all in one swing. Either she's incredibly powerful or has some ability based around that.Ndoki 12:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course she's extremely powerful being a whitebeard's pirates commander, it's obvious. Maybe she has also a specific ability. --Meganoide 21:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it was worth mentioning since they seemed to focus on it specifically in the anime. Usually when someone is attacked it either just shows some blood and a slash, or their weapon shattering. This seemed like a clean cut.Ndoki 12:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gender Issue idea? If you live outside Japan can you still send letters to Oda though Viz? if so then someone could send one asking Harutas gender.DreamsDreams 15:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams Volume 76 SBS I had mentioned that this explained his gender, but then saw the article had already been edited. My apologies GrandDarkLord (talk) 11:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC)